User talk:Vivaporius
Hey Viva Thought I'd check out your latest venture! Rather intriguing, and very fair rules you have established! xD Anyway, I'll be sure to add something to this at some point. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well Viva, nice wiki you got going here. May'be I could make something about Nepal or the Lunar colony? :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your question, I dont know I havent been their in many months. And things have changed there. But I doubt it. And thanks! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) So what shall I call the Moon colony? New Hope? I need to brush up on my knowledge of the canon. But I was thinking of having the Lunar city be made up of modular dug-in/underground houses that have all been connected. Protects from debrey, radiation, other nations, etc. Im thinking that they'll be xenophobic to, wanting to stay away from earths troubles. (The Earth rises will be a reminder of that) But what about defenses? Any large munitions can be shot at earth with devastating effect. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well certain resources would be scarce. But there is about a billion gallons of water on the dark side. And their are machines that can take the lunar dust, and turn it into a cement. Oxygen gardens, and ordinary gardens would solve the problem of food and air. And with the war, perhaps the colonists could have broken away, fearing their moon would be used as a military base. Then later on a cou-de-tat could take the other factions on the moon? Or they unify? Would any power atttack them anyway? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to respond. But the story looks good so far. I look forward to see the rest. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) What tech leval do you think PI is? A pychopathic warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 15:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Here is a first idea on the site's "Logo". It is kind of abstract, so if you don't like it tell me what to change and i'll be happy to do so :) cheers --NecrusIV-([[User_Talk:NecrusIV|''Talk]]) 04:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure okay :) i'll start a new one soon enough. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) How about this? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D well if you want i've resized the image, so you can upload it as a wordmark in the theme editor too --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I know this is late to mention but what the hell, I really like how this is going. Thanks for your support on my wiki, maybe we can work together in the future, I have thought about making some articles on the SW fanon later on. user: Soulslayer317 Sure alright. Kill evolution, i don't mind. So it's biblical genesis? I've got nothing wrong with that :P my comic has the great spirit as a deity anyway, which is responsible for guardians being chosen --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 18:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) It's not bad. It's a second world country, so everything is dusty and old due to the lack of money. Makes me glad I live in a very westernized first world country, australia xD The ruins and history is fantastic though, were going to Gallipoli tomorrow, to pay our respects especially. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 19:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Vivaporius! I discovered you through your Xai'athi Project on the WH40K fanon wiki. I want to know more about the nature of this wiki. Is it entirely of your creation? I'm interested in creating my own wiki page for a sci-fi series I'm working on, so I'd like a senior's advice on starting my own wiki. Lemme know whenever you have time. --Kokurokoki Well I'm just concerned with things like copyright issues and such. Do you not fear that someone might profit from your ideas? That's the one thing that has kept me from publishing my original works. --Kokurokoki Oh wow, you guys actually ran into copyright issues? Well, its nice to know that there is a copyright category included with wikia. I'll try to make use of it! Although I might need some help on the whole copyright category, my google searches are turning up nothing so far... :( --Kokurokoki 14:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Its good to know that my ideas will be safe! :) In the meantime, check out my wikia and see if you like what I have so far. Its very bare, not as finished as yours, but I hope to be able to fully establish my universe someday. It's gonna take a lot of work. :( Please check out my wiki and see how you like it so far. link --Kokurokoki 15:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of making an Endymion page on the WH40K fanon page. Of course the reasons they are there are not to wage war, and I am not making them a huge or significant player in the WH40K fanon. What do you think about this? Feel free to read over my my wikia. I'm thinking of making them use weapons scavenged from the imperium, as their current weapons right now would be too OP, or else just make them not openly fight with the other races. What are you throughts? :0 Kokurokoki 17:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, the way the story for my faction is going to go is that they are searching war torn galaxies for a lost Divine One that will help them to turn the tide of the war against The Fallen Ones, a war that--in accordiance to the original Endymion canon--they are losing. While in my official canon the galaxy they go to is unstated, I wanted to use this opportunity to build on my creativity by imagining a hypothetical situation where they journey to the Milky Way Galaxy where Warhammer 40k takes place. The constant warfare in the WH40k galaxy in addition to the mysterious phenomenon of the warp is what originally prompts them to go there as it is believed that the best place to hide a treasure is in plain sight. However, the order only sends a small detatchment of the 13th Legion--about 100 or so warriors--to investigate. I'm keeping the numbers small so I can keep their distinctly OP tech, without making them an OP faction in the WH40k universe. That is, their weaponry and numbers are just enough to drive off recon fleets of the imperium, or hold off the Xai'athi/Tyranids/Necrons/Chaos long enough for them to make an escape to safer/neutral space. In addition, when they do go on the offensive, the would be utilizing captured technology of other races, although slightly modified with their own tech in order to increase the equipment's performance. In table-top terms, it would probably be a +1 or +2 to certain weapon stats like AP, range, or etc. Since their weapons are strictly sanctioned for emergency use or for combating The Fallen due to their hazardous nature, they won't be running around spamming caster rifles at every opportunity. Let me know what you think. Kokurokoki18:22, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant that they add extra AP and stuff to captured weapons. So like a bolter with AP 3 would become AP 4 or something, or get increased range, etc. Did you mean to ask them about the tabletop stats or the addition of my faction in general? :0 Kokurokoki 19:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll ask them about it! And no problem, we all have busy lives to attend to. ^_^ Kokurokoki 01:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) What can i say, egyptians are the coolest ancient civilisation ever :P and mixed with sci fi = sooo much win. I'm drawing pics of Khemeti citizens and high class preists as well, though the pic of the Lion's brigade look really awesome. I might draw Ramesses later as well --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Hey Viva, I see where your Ethiopian interest has sprung from. Could I please be allowed to take control of Venus and the Nexusian League for India? I promise the articles will be great! :D Imperium Guy 22:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Or could I have the Diminion of Xai, as Xai sounds like an Indian god Sai. It would be fitting for the most populated nation on the planet to be Xai. :D Imperium Guy 22:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I did, and that's why I suggested the Domonion should be Indian. My reasons: #As South India was not nuked, along with the western half and more importantly Mumbai, they would easily become the largest remanent #They would also have the economic capablity to send a whole fleet of ships, and could do so better than Axum/Ethiopia (no offense) #Their population would enable them to colonize the most planets out of any nation sending ships (a good 800 million at the time they left, which I don't think Ethiopia can really match up pop. wise) #Their technological capablity might also be a few years ahead of Ethiopia on Earth and this could play an important role in their tech evolution If all this is not all, I'll make the page as a proposal to canon which you can edit so everything that is written does not immediately become canon. BTW, could I still make an article on Venus? :D Imperium Guy 12:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Could the Gliese 581 System be India's or is that someone else's too? :/ Imperium Guy 13:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) YES, YES YES!!!! Thank you SO SO MUCH!! I will make a good job of the Gliese 581 System!! :D Imperium Guy 14:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) BTW, Ethiopia taking Egypt in Avaro is implausible. Rebellions will destroy your country if you try to hold on to those areas. The only reason why areas of Djibouti and Eritrea are still fighting back is for you to amp up your army and crush the rebellions. After this, you should send in christian converters into Somalia otherwise the muslims will always rebel. After all this, you can easily incorperate all this areas into Ethiopia, except Djobouti which will take a bit of time. So here is how it should look by the 00s! :D Imperium Guy 14:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) But the problem is, co-operation with a christian nation is one thing, uniting with them is completely another. The uniting would cause huge rebellion by the muslims, who would not want to be under a christian population. You will have to send converters into Somalia to calm the population be making them christian however. Since you were nice to me, I'll give you another option, the chance to merge with S.Sudan. Would you like South Sudan to be added to your empire? :/ Imperium Guy 14:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You can say people were agreeing but they will not be in the majority I'm afraid. I have updated the map and you will notice that there is more than just S. Sudan in your command. I have added areas which also have significant Christian populations in Sudan, but you will need to covert a large number there as well. It that ok with you, or would you just like to keep Ethiopia the way it is, having nothing to do with Egypt or Sudan? :D Imperium Guy 15:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Save Anselm Baehler is the 38th President of the League of Civilized Worlds, and a native of the Kingdom of Ix. Baehler's career centered around the Ixian dream of bring peace to the galaxy, and his actions throughout his life assisted him in his drive to become the League's leader. After the Help Hey I was wondeirng if you or anyone want to help a friend of mine, Goku259 its called Sorelex wiki. http://sorelex.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity User:Soulslayer317 What's with th deleting pages then? User:Soulslayer317 Been a While! Its been a while here, hasn't it? I think I can do that, but I am going to be on a low edit count over the next two months two, until the end of Janruary. I got the joy of prelims in Janruary and I'll be on so-called "holidaying" from Thursaday. I might be able to do some stuff anyway but you know, eventually I'll sort everything out. :) Imp (Say Hi?!) 20:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem Viva. I hope this wiki grows! :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 20:44, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey VIVA Can i add a nation, i want to call it the Confederacy of Isola. It is a switzerland nation in the middle of the Galaxy. Viva boi Could my Empire consist of more races too. I mean, it's near the Badlands and since the people are extremely tolerant there could be some mixed races too. SkyGreen24 (talk) 21:06, December 16, 2013 (UTC) And yea I'm talking about alien species, especially those in the Badlands. Viva, how dangerous are the Badlands, exactly? Mafia CBA doing his signature. Don't judge Him. This Sig is inspired by Guns. 21:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Since I have fulfilled my half of the bargain I believe it's time to make me an admin. Mscoree (talk) 00:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I have fifteen, but if you only count articles then six. Anyway, thanks! I'll do my best to protect the wiki and stuff. Mscoree (talk) 00:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Mind if I turn on some of the wiki features (the forums and stuff like that)? Mscoree (talk) 00:58, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Are we supposed to add the category "Copyright" to every original page? All pages are already marked by Wikia at the bottom of the page with a creative commons license so it's kind of redudant. Mscoree (talk) 01:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Tech levels... We need a page for them SkyGreen24 (talk) 16:21, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Another thing, how many planets/system names do you need me to give you for the map of my Empire? SkyGreen24 (talk) 17:11, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I guess that's a yes on the category. A page about copyright (and a mention of it on the main page) might be beneficial too to explain all this. Mscoree (talk) 18:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Tenkai The map looks nice, though, Toyofuto is actually the capital, while Takahama is the Region, and there should also be seven more Prefectures in the same Region. Other than that, I like it. Also, can the AD bit be replaced with either CE or be taken off if it's okay? -Kogasa 2013 December 17, 21:09 (CET) Kro'Shun I do hope this will be enough NYD-Not Yet Developed I just noticed that I read it wrong, but my Empire will still have 30 regions, no matter what. Chat mod Can I be a chat mod? I don't have a special reason, I just want some kind of authority SkyGreen24 (talk) 18:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait wait wait, 3 admins? Ms, Imp, who's third? SkyGreen24 (talk) 18:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) WH40K Does this have anything to do with that? I saw something that appeared like this did on the Home Page Talk Page. So... Does it? Mafia CBA doing his signature. Don't judge Him. This Sig is inspired by Guns. So... What can I destroy? What is infested with Alien Scum? (So to speak) Mafia CBA doing his signature. Don't judge Him. This Sig is inspired by Guns. Them Maps Hey Viva. I was wondering if my nation could be expanded more to the emptiness which is toward galactic southwest as it looks quite oddly shaped lol. And I was also wondering if I could get that cool map you have made for others lol. :) Imp (Say Hi?!) 23:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Though on the map, the Prefectures from Shanxi appear twice, while the Prefectures from Guangxi are not seen at all. -Kogasa 2013 December 18, 19:41 (CET) Also there are two Chishima Prefectures, and one of them should be Sapporo. Aside from that, I think that should be it. -Kogasa 2013 December 18, 21:27 (CET) I'm sorry to notify you again, but I've just noticed that there are two Ayakawa regions. Also, there seems to be twenty regions, when there should only be nineteen. So could the twentieth be split between two other regions, and the capital district be expanded to include all the prefectures? I'm sorry again. -Kogasa 2013 December 18, 23:09 (CET) Some questions As you probably noticed I invented Bird Fylls. Anywho, does a form of television still exist throughout the galaxy? And could Bird Fylls be known not only in the Empire of Kro'Shun?